My Harry Potter OneShots
by y.cant.i.be.invisible
Summary: Old one-shots I found cluttering up my computer from my Harry Potter-obsessed days. Thought I'd put them to some use. : Enjoy!
1. Horizon

**Horizon**

Someone told me years ago that true love never ends, but I guess she's proved me wrong. Her sweet ginger hair, her soft brown eyes, she is a princess. But I am a peasant-boy, and a princess cannot kiss me. And so I wait, the silence deafening. I am in the midst of a tumultuous storm, while she lies peacefully in her castle, safe from the thunder, lightning and rain. Then she came to me, seduced me, kissed me. We stood there kissing in the downpour, the only noises the pounding rain and our breath, condensing in the air. Then the horizon lit up, the sun rising to greet a new day, and banishing rain from its kingdom of light.

We continued to stand together for many hours and said nothing. Then two bells rang at her palace far away to announce the princess was missing. I tried to make her go, but she asked for one more slow dance under the rising of the sun, and I accepted, grateful for her company. As we two moved across the grassy hillside, left-right, left-right, our heads came together for a final kiss, before we broke apart and she told me that I was her true love. I believed her. Then she ran off into the distance, a silver trail of stardust following her on her way. And then, she was gone.

Months passed, and soon I forgot about the sunrise and the princess. I settled down in a nearby village along with a beautiful girl. We lived happily together for two years, and then the princess came. Immediately, I remembered what had happened so very long ago and swiftly ran off with her to her to her palace, where she was no longer princess, but queen. And I was her king. Together, we reigned for sixty years; then she died and became a star, glistening up above in the night sky. And so my fairytale was over. Gone. Forever. My Queen was dead, and the sun had set on our magical land.

But sometimes I felt like I could hear her, touch her, feel her. It was probably just me. I just couldn't help thinking she was out there, waiting for me on a silver cloud, watching my every move and longing to come down and meet me. Take me with her. It took a year for that to happen. One day, my heart stopped pumping, and my lungs stopped breathing. My limbs were useless and soon I felt myself flying upwards, ascending an invisible plane, waiting to be reunited with my queen: Queen Ginny. The sun had set on my life too.


	2. What Draco Malfoy Thought Tonight

**What Draco Malfoy Thought Tonight**

I cannot sleep a wink tonight. Though I can feel Ginny's breath on my cheek, comforting me, I still cannot stop guilt spreading like wildfire through my veins. For I have taken Ginny away from her husband, and kept her as my own. But she is not mine. She is Harry Potter's. Still, I love Ginny, and have done in secret for years. So when Harry Potter won her it made me hate him even more then I did already. I pretended to myself I had moved on when they wed, and married Shannon. But when she passed away the extinguished candle of my love for Ginny was re-lit. I do not know why.

For some reason unknown to me, her ginger hair with its sweet smell of fresh flowers entrances me. Her deep brown eyes with their playful glint tempt me. Her beautiful smile that never falters reels me in. Her golden heart that never stops caring keeps me loving. So even though I try to escape her clutch, she is too strong a woman. She is faithful, true and trusting in you and you can't escape her. What a woman! How could I resist reaching out and stroking her shiny, silky hair, then sweeping her off her dainty feet? But the overall question I must ask myself is: how did _I_ get caught by a Weasley?

Now, as she lies beside me, I know I cannot keep her. For she cannot ever truly belong to me. Although she is gentle and constantly caring, strong as the love she is sharing, the love she shares is not mine. Not really. So tomorrow I resolve to return her to Harry Potter: the man Ginny truly loves. Although, whatever I do, I cannot stop loving her. I want to love her. I need to. But for now I shall sleep, for I may dream dreams of her staying with me and loving me. Maybe that will be enough to keep my candle's flame from dying.


	3. 17 Reasons I Hate You

**17 Reasons I Hate You**

James Potter,

I don't know why I picked seventeen reasons. I could have picked ten, I could have picked fifty. Maybe it's because it's how old we are. Or maybe it's because seven's always been a magic number, and I had to do more then seven reasons. I don't know. Maybe it's just a random number that popped into my head. But that doesn't matter. What matters are the seventeen things I hate about you. Shall I begin, or do you already know why? Do you already know why I can't like you, never mind love you? If so, why do you keep following me? Why don't you move on? Why don't you love someone else? Anyway, why keep asking questions? Here are the seventeen reasons I hate you: James Potter.

1. You are terribly cruel to poor Severus. You know he doesn't like you picking on him, so why do you do it?

2. You keep stalking me. It's extremely uncomfortable having some-one following you around everywhere.

3. You hang out with that Peter Pettigrew boy, and lately he's given me the creeps. Can't you lay off the bad apples?

4. You do that weird thing with your hair. It's horribly distracting!

5. You think you're all that all because you're head boy. Well I'll tell you something, I'm head girl! (And no, that doesn't mean we have a lot in common!)

6. You're always getting into bother because you're daft. But getting into trouble doesn't make you big or smart or clever!

7. You think Gryffindors are the best in the world and that everyone else should bow below us. Well Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are great as well! Don't be house-ist!

8. You're so self-centered! Just because you're a marauder doesn't mean you're handsome and brave and smart and a lady's man!

9. You're a marauder, and I don't approve of your silly club!

10. You are disrespectful and rude to the teachers, and that's plain wrong, you know! They're here to educate and help us, not be the targets of your insults and pranks!

11. You are disrespectful and rude to your piers, and that is not fair! They can't help it that they're in the same year as you, so cut them some slack!

12. Every month you disappear with your marauder friends off to God-Knows-Where and stay there for a week or so.

13. (Nearing the end now and I've still got so many reasons to hate you!) You're crazy!

14. You fail to recognize others' suffering, and live in a world made of gold.

15. You hate all Slytherins just because they're Slytherins!

16. You're overly sarcastic.

17. And your feet smell.

The above are just a few of the reasons I hate you. Maybe if you improve yourself I may grow to love you. But for now, we two just cannot be. Very sorry,

Lily Evans


	4. The Darkness

**The Darkness**

It was pitch black, yet still, I had no choice but to wander blindly in the darkness. My head was spinning, feeling as though it was about to fly off my neck and far away into a distant corner of the abyss in which I stood. The very thought made me shudder with fear. Suddenly, a voice called out from the darkness, shouting my name again and again, urging me to follow the sound. "Victoire, Victoire!" it cried over and over, wailing for my presence. "Is that you Teddy?" I asked hopefully. The response was one I had yearned to hear for hours now. "Yes, it's me! Now follow my voice!" Teddy said. I would have liked nothing better.

"I'm here!" he shouted, and I followed the noise blindly. Sheer will powered me onwards, guiding me to Teddy inside. I knew I had to find Teddy. Together, we would be able to find our way back into the light, back into the bright white we had both missed so much. All I had to do was follow the trail of sound Teddy's glorious voice created in the darkness. Shouldn't it have been easy? No. "Teddy! I can't find you!" I shouted, crying through blind eyes. "Victoire! I'm right here." he said, reassuringly, as he patted my arm gently. "Oh, Teddy! You startled me!" I laughed shakily. "Have you any idea how to get out of here, Ted?"

"None at all." he replied.

We wandered through the blackness, hand in hand, quiet as mice. Both of us searched vigorously for even a tiny hole in the blackness. It didn't even have to be white light, but just a light grey spot would suffice. Enough so we could see each other's faces. Enough so we could see each other's hopeful smiles that were printed across our faces like torchlight in the night. And that was exactly what we were searching for.

We continued to stumble and fall through the darkness, with only our voices to calm and relieve us. Yet still we were scared of our lack of light, and the fact we had only

touch to tell us where we where amplified it twelve-fold. That night was the most horrific experience of my life, for the fear was quietly torturing me, twisting and writhing beneath my skin, urging to burst out and free itself from my body, in which it silently grew, writhing and slithering as it did, rowing and growing until I could barely contain it any longer. I yearned to scream, to release myself from its clutching grasp, but fear has its ways. I screamed and yet it seemed not to destroy the fear, but to increase it, and so I fought the urge to scream once more and increase fear's hold yet again.

But when I held Teddy's hand and we began to search together, I felt the fear evaporate, lifted upwards by the arms of an angel - Teddy. I was absolutely, resolutely positive that we could escape the dark abyss unscathed and unharmed. That would take a miracle, but when you are in the hands of an angel, surly you will be protected by whatever supernatural force commands that angel high above, whether it be a God, or our ancestors with a vast knowledge. I thought of the angel whose hand was grasping mine tightly, determined not to let me go and I smiled for the first time since entering the blackness and knew that Teddy was my angel, and Destiny or God or whatever is up there, had sent him to be my guardian, protector and, hopefully, eternal lover.

I grasped these thoughts and wishes as tightly as Teddy held my sweaty, hot hands shivering with fear. I was determined not to loose them, my only link to happiness besides Teddy, and now I sit here and remember those few days ago as if they were happening now, as though we were still stumbling through the blackness, but with a sense of direction, more hope and the knowledge we** would** get out. We would survive among the many obstacles that littered our path to freedom.

I was so determined to keep Teddy close to me that I forgot about our goal. I just wanted to be there, next to Teddy. As I began to drift off into anywhere, Teddy attempted to direct me away from the direction in which I was walking, but I had a good feeling about the way I was walking. "Teddy, no. I want to go this way. I think - that it's the way we should go..." I said dreamily. I suppose now that Teddy thought that it wouldn't make any difference anyway, we were unlikely to find the light. We kept going and found ourselves not walking into or bumping anything, and decided it was a good shot.

We kept walking until we hit something hard, and large, for when we tried to walk around the obstacle, we were yet again barred. Teddy was first to come to the conclusion that we had hit a wall. I realised he was correct and agreed. I withdrew my wand and chanted the correct spell. A burst of light illuminated the black for seconds as the speeding shot burst into and destroyed the wall. That was all the time we needed. We saw the exit to the room and ran for it, throwing our arms forwards wildly as we raced against my spell to get to the exit. Just as we were about to dodge around a table that separated us from the door, my spell collided with the wall accompanied by a loud crash. The shot of magic exploded and with a blinding burst of light disappeared. We were lost again.

Through the wall, we realised was just endless black again. So far, not so good. Then I realised something. Banging my head with my hand, I lifted my wand to the air and shouted, as loud as I could: "LUMOS MAXIMUS!" Light erupted into existence again, but after a second, it disappeared. No luck so far. After a short discussion with Teddy, we decided there was no possible way for magic to be helpful now. I put my head in my hands, and began to sob. Teddy put his angelic arm around me, hugging me tightly toward him. I looked upwards and tried to see him in the darkness. Though I couldn't see his features in the dark, I could sense his searching for mine as I was doing his. I felt a rush of emotion flood through me like fire.

He released my hand and touched my cheek, wet with tears. Brushing away the wetness he whispered in my ear. "Victoire, we will get out. We're too young to die. Don't worry, I'll keep us both safe." I burst into tears at that point and he stroked my hair, lifted my face to his, and my heart leapt. I could feel him speaking again. "I don't know how to say this Victoire, but... I love you." A sudden blast of cold air filled the empty station waiting room, and illuminated the entire picture. I screamed with delight, and thrust my arms around Teddy's neck. "Teddy!" I screamed with delight, and in the newly lit room my lips met his. Suddenly, James burst through the door.

"Victoire and Teddy? What are you _doing_?" We quickly broke apart, and instinctively held our hands behind our backs, looking at each other. I saw a smile waver across Teddy's face for a second. Then we both murmured quietly, "Nothing..." James knew - had a look in his eye that told us he knew, and he rushed out of the room and began shouting it out to the rest of our family, which was pretty typical for James. I said goodbye to Teddy, like a good friend would, then followed James out of the room and waved before boarding the train to find my friends. Happiness filled my heart, though and I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

I jumped off the train at Hogwarts, and it seemed Hagrid knew something was different. "Anything exciting happen over the summer?" he asked. I nodded casually and continued. The same question aroused in many conversations, but I answered all quickly. No-one would find out until I was ready for them to. Now it is that time. I'm ready to share my experience with whoever wants to know my story of what happened in the darkness. There are only words left to say.

Romance is a strange thing, which requires two people with a strong attraction towards each other. It can be a subtle side-thought, or a wild and crazy affair. Some decide to take it further, marry, have children and live a happy life as a family. Others will find they don't want to commit to each other permanently, but there will always be a loving bond between the two people. Some will think they have what it takes to commit, but after a while will find that their love has evaporated, and will decide to find another person to cherish, one whom they really can commit too. Others will find true love, but have fate snatch them away. Some won't really ever have a perfect match, but would rather stand alone.

Some people, like me, will cherish their other half until their dying breath.


End file.
